Secret Identity
by FanimeLuv
Summary: Lovino Vargas claims to hate anime, manga, TV shows, and fandoms in general. However, there is more to Lovino than we see. Tune in to find out what happens when Feliciano stumbles upon 'FanimeLuv' on FanfictionOfOurOwn.


Lovino Vargas opened the front door to see Feliciano eating pasta and watching TV. He was crying again and without even bothering to look at the screen, he decided he was either watching some Supernatural or Sherlock, or some anime. Maybe even Attack on Titan.

"Fr-fratelloooo! Watch this with me! Eren's going to diiiiie!" Lovino scoffed. It was AOT.

"Anime is hella stupid!"

"Fanfictions by my favorite author is just super good! Please don't hate..."

After pestering off his annoying fratello, Lovino Vargas for the first time that week sat at his computer. He opened a website and sighed at the log in page.

* * *

_Welcome to FanfcitionOfOurOwn! Please log in, or register an account!_

_Username:_

_Password:_

* * *

He then got up to close the door in case someone like his fratello decided to jump in. He could not afford to let anyone know of this, except for one person in particular. He also couldn't ruin his reputation… and so, he locked the door and sat back down at the computer and typed in his username and password for the website. Almost immediately, the computer loaded the manual screen and showed that he had over 9000 messages over the past 7 days. (-.- wtf me)

Lovino sighed and looked at his stories reviews page. Many of the reviews had been written by User PastaLuvPlus.

* * *

_PastaLuvPlus left a review on your story: 'Who would have known?'_

"_Oh my pasta! Eren is just so cute in this story and Levi is just so… god.'_

_ AwesomeSauce left a review on your story: 'Don't forget the Sun…'_

"_What the hell happened to Karkat. Wait. What happened to my feels. What happened to my awesome feels… -.-'_

_PastaLuvPlus left a review on your story: 'Don't forget the Sun…'_

"_Uh wow. This is a really good story for Homestuck. Will you be my senpai?'_

_ PastaLuvPlus left a review on your story: 'Trust Issues'_

"_SENPAI-SAN STOP DOING THIS TO ME and you just ruined my innocence. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU AND ERERI.'_

_ PastaLuvPlus…_

* * *

Lovino narrowed his eyes. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Lovino flipped for a second.

"What do you want, fratello…!"

"Oh, I was going to go to my room, so ciao. Just wanted you to know."

As the footsteps walked away, Lovino sighed. He was in for a scare at that moment.

He then decided to message 'PastaLuvPlus'. It was obvious who it was.

* * *

_Link to User PastaLuvPlus?_

_PM PastaLuvPlus?_

_Message:_

_Why hello there~ I appreciate all the love you have, si? And sorry for your innocence~ XD_

_Send?_

_Message sent._

* * *

Almost immediately, there was a reply back.

* * *

_PastaLuvPlus: Senpai has noticed meh. ^^ Yay! And it's okay._

_Me: the senpai has been noticing XD_

_PastaLuvPlus: Ah It's great to have someone like the same fandoms as you!_

_PastaLuvPlus_: My fratello doesn't…

_Me: Your brother? Ah. _

___PastaLuvPlus_: Si! DX When he came home, he saw me watching AOT and I invited him to watch and he growled out, "Anime is hella stupid." T_T

* * *

Lovino smirked. "Ah, if he only knew."

* * *

_Me: Oh? That's unfortunate. You always meet haters though. It's really common…_

_PastaLuvPlus_: I know, but he troppo always seems to know what anime it is… or TV show.

_Me: Maybe you talk about it so much that he knows. Or he knows the actors for your TV shows which is I am guessing SuperWhoLock?_

_PastaLuvPlus_: Si, it is! Oh, more fandoms we share~

_PastaLuvPlus_: Maybe. I tend to talk a lot and since I've been into anime and fandoms, I've been doing it a lot.

_PastaLuvPlus_: So why is the bella ragazza talking to me?

* * *

Lovino gasped. His fratello thought that his user was a girl…?

* * *

___PastaLuvPlus_: I don't understand why Senpai Fanimeluv is…

* * *

Lovino decided to go with it and respond.

* * *

_Me: Oh, dearest person who I is the senpai of, I think your reviews deserve a response._

_PastaLuvPlus_: You are the most famous fanfiction writer on this website too!

_Me: What?_

_PastaLuvPlus_: Si, it's true~

_Me: Well when I logged in this week I did have 9000 messages…_

* * *

Lovino cringed and slammed his head against the desk. "I'm famous? Goddammit." He whispered.

* * *

___PastaLuvPlus_: DID YOU JUST MAKE DA REFERENCE? Oh give me a sec I heard my bro in the other room and a thud. Imma go check on him.

_Me: K._

* * *

Lovino then quickly opened a new tab and turned on some music on his phone. He turned down the sound on his computer just in case someone messaged him. He relaxed and at that moment, his fratello burst in with the emergency spare key. He scowled.

"What?"

Feliciano whimpered. "I thought you were in trouble…"

"I just slammed my head against the table, now shoo." He growled.

Feliciano sighed. "Like a facedesk?" Lovino sighed.

"No. I don't even know what that is."

"Fratello… my favorite author on fanfiction talked to me…" he said dreamily. Lovino sighed and got up to push his fratello out of the room and closed the door. "And stop using that key for stupid reasons like this!" He locked the door and went to his computer. He went back to the tab to talk to PastaLuvPlus.

* * *

_Me: Hey do you have any ideas for a new story? I was thinking of writing another story, for a modern! AU for AOT's JeanMarco. Whaddya think?_

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a reply.

* * *

___PastaLuvPlus_: Oh si! It's a good idea! Maybe you should write like a story with them meeting in real life and bumping into each other online later. Hating each other in real life and loving each other online. Then they find out and fall in love X3 and add a side-pairing of Ereri, please XDDDD and my bro yelled at me for getting worked up over such a thing… whatever, fratello XD

_Me: Actually, that'a a good idea! Mind If I use it?_

_Me: Oh wow XD_

_PastaLuvPlus_: Oh not at all, senpai~

_Me: XD lol okay I will work on it._

_Me: Ciao! That's how you say it, right?_

_PastaLuvPlus_: Si! And Ciao, then!

* * *

Lovino sighed. "Okay then. Ciao, PastaLuvPlus."

* * *

_Log out, FanimeLuv?_

* * *

Lovino then decided to check his messages. Most of them were random stuff until he found one and clicked on it.

* * *

_Message from theunknownnationality:_

_Lovino! Your brother is now calling you senpai… lol! What did you do? Assuming that you did something about it already since you are… well… Lovino XD_

* * *

That's right. The one who knew of Lovino was the one Matthew that was always forgotten but never by him. Matthew was an expert at hacking, but 'FanimeLuv' was pretty secure. They became friends and then they met in real life, from the potato bastard that hung around his brother much too often. The potato bastard's brother's cousin's brother's cousin was Matthew. (that would be from Germany to Prussia to England to America to Canada in case that was confusing) Later after talking, Matthew said something about hacking on and they found out who each other were. They agreed to keep it a secret.

* * *

_Me__: I know. Text me later, si?_

_ theunknownnationality is not currently online. They will receive your message later._

_Log out, FanimeLuv?_

_Sucessfully logged out._

* * *

Lovino sighed and thought…

'Time for a siesta after a long day of what the hell just happened.'


End file.
